Krumbly Cookies
by Telephona
Summary: Ron's fascination with the Quidditch star, Viktor Krum, only grows when he learns that Hogwarts is hosting him, along with other international students, for the Triwizard Tournament. Will sparks fly when Ron learns that they have something sweet in common? Will Ronald Weasley even stand a chance at being Viktor Krum's date to the Yule Ball? Ron POV, fourth year, one-shot.


AN - Hi friends! This one-shot has been bouncing around in my head for a while, and I've decided to post it. I personally love the idea of fourth year Ron having a massive crush on Krum, but to each they're own for sure. :) J K Rowling is a genius and I'm merely a fan. Thank you for reading!

* * *

(At the Quidditch Cup)

Ron blushed furiously as his brothers danced around the tent. They sang about his 'love' for the Bulgarian Bonbon that was Viktor Krum. It was not love but mere fascination. Ron spent hours reading up on Krum's stats and listening to the Wizard Wireless to hear as many games as he could. Although he wasn't on the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts, Ron was determined to learn as much as he could so that when he did earn a spot, he could impress people with his moves.

Now that he was finally at the Quidditch World Cup, he could barely contain his excitement. Bulgaria had played against Ireland and although Ireland won, Ron couldn't help but be mesmerized by seeing the Bulgarian seeker in the flesh instead of just listening through the Wizard Wireless. Fred and George poking fun at him only made him angry, they had no idea what they were talking about. The twins goofed around calling him crude nicknames.

"I'm no pansy!" He roared. "It's just that Krum has the best moves in all of the world…" His eyes glazed over comically as he thought about the imaginative things Krum would do to catch that ever elusive snitch.

"Oi! There's nothing wrong-" Fred looped his arm around Ron's shoulder,

"-with being a pansy, Ron." George finished poking his youngest brother in his bony ribs.

Ron blushed slightly at his older brothers' antics. "Bloody hell, all I'm saying is that Krum is talented like no other seeker alive. Sorry mate." Harry stuck his tongue out playfully from the sofa he was stretched out across at Ron's words.

"Really now, he's not that impressive. Krum is just another Quidditch player, Ronald."

Hermione huffed from her spot. She was perched on one of the many battered armchairs scattered around the area and crossed her leg over the other as she spoke.

When Hermione dove back into the book she was reading - _Hogwarts: A History_ of course - Ron rolled his eyes at the frizzy-haired witch's words.

"Blimey 'Mione, you really don't get it, do you?" Ron huffed as he grabbed a pastry off the counter-top in the transfigured kitchen. His friend really had to sort out her priorities.

Hermione's fiery response was cut off by Ron's dad who crashed through the tent door yelling, "Everyone pack your things, we need to leave immediately!"

* * *

(The First Night Back at Hogwarts)

Stuffing his face with what was most likely his seventh chicken leg, Ron looked up from his food only after Hermione shook his shoulder and motioned towards the commanding presence of Dumbledore standing at his post in front of the head table. The aged wizard in question looked around at all of his students with a smile and his eyes crinkled from behind his half moon glasses. Ron couldn't help but smile back at the complete nutter.

His dad had always told him to trust Dumbledore implicitly. He, his family, and his friends would all be safe as long as Dumbledore was around. Ron's family always fought on the Light side and Ron never thought to question otherwise, even though Dumbledore was clearly barmy. Whoever wore bright purple after reaching a certain age was clearly not 'all there' in Ron's books.

Dumbledore spread his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. "Good evening everyone. I am pleased to announce that this year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Any student of age may enter the competition, and they will have but a week to put their names in the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore motioned to a large chalice resting on a stand to the side of the Great Hall.

Ron joined everyone in cheering. Hosting the Triwizard tournament was an honour and fantastical tales his brothers told him over the years of the spectacle whirled through Ron's head. His clapping hands ceased as he remembered what they had said.

Fred and George had once told him that about one hundred years ago some bloke died during a task and that's why the schools hadn't hosted it in such a long time. Ron shivered at the thought. Ron figured, knowing his best friend, that Harry would somehow get mixed up in the tournament some way or another. Even if he wasn't of age, Harry would probably become Hogwarts' champion. Ron's greatest fear was the death of a loved one - sure, spiders were the most horrifying creatures to have been created - but his heart stopped at the thought of losing someone he cared for.

Dumbledore continued, "This tournament will encompass students from Hogwarts, as well as two other schools." He paused for dramatic effect. "Please help me in welcoming students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

Ron's worried thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the most beautiful witches he had ever seen. Covered in baby blue fabric that seemed to swish with their walks, the females gracefully floated by while using charm magic to produce little birds that flew around their formation. If Ron wasn't in such a trance, he would've noticed most students were under a similar spell. Hermione's resounding smack brought him back to reality.

Ron whipped his head around to snark at his friend when he saw what Hermione was trying to show him. She smirked and murmured, "There's your Quidditch hero, loverboy."

His mouth went dry. The seventh year Viktor Krum was entering the Great Hall alongside a wrinkled Russian man. Krum wore yards of silky grey fur and he held a staff of dark wood that erupted sparks at he hit it in time with the traditional dance his peers were performing in front of him and his headmaster.

Ron's stomach twisted in knots as he saw the broad shouldered Quidditch player. He was so excited to be in the same vicinity as his hero. As Krum stalked past the trio, Ron's eyes trailed his figure the entire way. The wizard was striking. Krum's head turned and he locked eyes with Ron. A weird swooping feeling caused Ron to put his food down.

Perhaps he had eaten too much.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Ron and Harry were running late to Divination. Without Hermione in the class, they weren't under her strict time management and sometimes lost track of time talking or catching up on schoolwork. Ron's breaths were coming out in puffs as they ascended yet another staircase and looking over, he saw Harry was red in the face.

"Blimey! Let's not be late again Harry."

Harry half chuckled, out of breath. "Ron, we say that every time."

Ron was about to reply when the staircase started to rumble and move. The two wizards cursed. They waited until the shifting stopped before continuing. At the top, they realised that they would have to make a major detour.

"You know what Ron?" Harry said, "Maybe this is a sign. Let's skive this one class. We could even use it to catch up on the Potions essay Snape sent us. Trelawny, the old bat, will probably just predict my death again anyway."

Ron thought about this then grimaced, "Hermione would kill us if she found out…" Normally Ron wouldn't think twice about following his friend on a variety of adventures, but in all honesty, he was falling behind in Divination for lack of taking it seriously. He did not want another howler from his mum about his grades.

Ron was hard working enough to scrape Acceptables in most of his classes and the occasional Outstanding. He was quite gifted in Arithmancy due to his better than average logical skills, but Harry had the creative intelligence that could help him whip up quick stories for their dreadful dream diaries during late night cram sessions. Ron did not have this skill; he needed as much in class credit as he could get.

"Hey, it's okay. Head on up, pull a Hermione and take some notes for me, will ya?" Harry winked with a chuckle at his friend before sweeping off towards what Ron assumed was the library.

Ron laughed as well and rushed off in the direction of the Divination tower. His steps pounded, echoing down the empty corridor. He was so concentrated on his destination while forming an excuse for his tardiness that he wasn't looking where he was going.

Before he knew it, Ron's lanky form was sprawled out on the tiled floor. He rubbed his backside as he got up and scolded whoever it was who blocked his way, "Bloody hell, watch where you're going next time!" He disregarded the fact that, he too could have looked where he was going.

His anger evaporated and swelled into fear when he saw two formidable faces of seventh year Durmstrang students. He gulped and tried to apologize, but no words came out. Ron was dead for sure.

"We could say the same to you." The bulkier one pointed a finger at Ron's quivering chest. Ron inwardly cursed at his bad luck. He closed his eyes and waited for the punch when he heard another voice. It was spoken more softly and sounded kind.

"Friends, let's not trouble ourselves by pummeling this student. He is merely late for a class that he didn't want to attend." The accent was thick and sounded smooth to Ron's ears like his mum's homemade butter beer. Ron opened his eyes and he gulped once more at the sight of Viktor Krum pushing past his two cronies. A warm smile graced Krum's sharp features as he laid his eyes upon Ron.

The two stared at each other for a beat too long and Ron felt his cheeks heat up. He was face to face with his hero. Krum didn't seem fazed by the tomato-faced wizard standing in front on him. Instead, the Quidditch player reached out and placed an cool hand on Ron's burning cheek before swiftly removing it and telling his friends to follow him. The older students left Ron trembling slightly; whether it was from fear or something else, Ron had yet to decide.

He raised his own hand to the place Krum touched him. "I forgot to ask for an autograph…" He whispered to nobody but himself.

* * *

(A Few Weeks Later)

After storming away from Harry today, Ron ended up spending his afternoon with Hermione in the library. Clearly Harry had used the day that he skived off Divination to slip his name in the Goblet. No doubt Dumbledore helped him. It wasn't as if Ron wasn't proud that his friend was named champion, he was more so overcome with fear for what was in store for Harry. If Ron was being completely honest with himself though, he had to admit he was jealous that his best friend didn't share this information with him.

Hermione, ever the studious one of the trio, was already far ahead on the potions essay. She was happily working on an extracurricular Arithmancy assignment. She had been very pleased when Ron decided to take Arithmancy along with her. He would never tell his friends, but he secretly enjoyed the puzzle like nature of the class and working with numbers.

The quiet of the library was an unexpectedly welcome change to Ron's usual hangout of the common room. He could see himself becoming comfortable here when he needed an escape.

Hermione's face was splattered with ink that was smeared while she frustratedly pushed her bushy hair out of her face. Ron looked up from his Divination book and laughed boisterously at her. Madam Pince shushed him and he covered his large smile with a freckled hand.

He was about to shake his head and return to his dream diary, when he saw a familiar figure stalk into the library.

Krum was alone this time. His black pea coat was buttoned up the entire way and he seemed to be holding a small package. Ron's eyes trailed the Quidditch player until Krum sat down at a nearby table and opened the package. He began eating what was inside.

The brooding wizard locked eyes with Ron and a ghost of a smile graced his lips. Ron blushed, quickly looked back down at his work and focused on not staring at the devastatingly handsome Durmstrang that Ron was rapidly realizing he had feelings for.

"Bugger." He scoffed under his breath. Hermione was right once again. 'Loverboy' Ron was doomed. Why did he like _the most_ unattainable male in Hogwarts? His cheeks flared up at the thought of what Viktor Krum would look like underneath his pea coat.

Ron shook his head to rid himself of the tantalizing image. A muted chuckle coming from his near left made Ron tense up even more. If Ron's suspicions were correct, Krum knew what effect he had on the smitten fourth year.

And he was enjoying it immensely.

* * *

(After the First Task)

Ron clapped a hand on Harry's back as his best friend accepted his apology. "Thanks mate. Nobody would be that bloody thick, to _willingly_ fend for themselves against a mother dragon? Never…" His face broke into a grin as his famous friend smiled at him and agreed.

Having Harry back in his life made Ron feel so much better. Not only could he catch up with Harry's life and offer support during the tasks set before the champions, he could finally dump his feelings onto a listening ear. Hermione was an amazing friend, but Ron just couldn't put himself through telling her about his utterly confusing feelings that were quickly becoming all he could think about.

Hermione would immediately tackle Ron's feelings like an Arithmancy problem and strive to the best of her abilities to help her friend out. She'd take a look at all of the variables and decide the best course of action. Hermione was a brilliant, but she wasn't really the romantic type.

Harry, however, would listen to all of Ron's stuttered feelings and frustrations with a sympathetic ear and meaningful advice. While Ron was hotheaded, Harry was always there to calm him down. Ron was so glad to have his friend back -especially since it was his fault that they hadn't spoken in a month- and dragged Harry into their dorms shortly after the 'Golden Egg Celebration'.

* * *

(That Same Night)

Ron pressed his sweaty palms together as he finished his tale about the Bulgarian Bonbon. The silence in the room caused Ron's ears to ring. It must've been many minutes before Harry replied to Ron's tumbled explanation.

When Harry spoke, his voice cracked a little. "Well, I wasn't really expecting this when you dragged me up here…"

Ron's eyes began to sting. Out of everyone he knew, he thought that Harry would understand.

"But that's really great, Ron. I didn't realize you liked blokes, but now that you're telling me… it makes sense." Harry paused in thought for a moment, tapping his long fingers against his chin, and then continued. "Didn't you fancy Lavender for a while? Did you have a change in preference?"

Thankful that Harry hadn't just up and left, Ron clutched his hands together and sighed in relief. "Actually, I'm into both witches and wizards."

Another silence.

"Oh… brilliant." Harry was clearly surprised, but his acceptance meant more to Ron than he had initially thought.

"Yeah well, wizards are a new thing for me, just curious, ya know?" Ron rubbed the back of his freckled neck, "Blimey this is wild."

Ron looked to see Harry smile at him. Their eyes met; Harry's smile grew and he nodded at Ron. Then Ron continued to spill his guts to Harry in between long pauses where Ron steadied his frantic heart. Harry listened intently to all of the tiny details involving Viktor Krum the entire time.

After Ron had finished again, Harry patted his shoulder in a comforting manner and got up to tuck himself in bed and pull the curtains around the four poster. Red drapery signaled the end of their conversation.

Ron snuggled under his covers and closed his curtains too. He gazed up at the silently roaring lions that pranced around the tapestry on the ceiling. Ron wasn't ashamed of his questioning, but he was right glad that Harry was at least willing to stick with him. Some of their friends weren't as accepting, Ron knew.

Just as Ron's eyes were getting heavy and he was about to fall asleep, he heard Harry clear his throat.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still my best mate, no matter what."

…

"Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome Ron."

* * *

(One Month Until the Yule Ball)

Ron was going insane; he couldn't _not_ think about Viktor Krum. He scribbled down a last minute addition to his potions essay due the next day. With a friend like Harry Potter, things as trivial as assignments got put on the back-burner. He scowled as the parchment ripped against his harsh quill marks.

"Bloody hell." Crumpling the parchment, Ron headed down to the library ignoring Hermione's offer to help him finish his work. Facing the portrait hole door, Ron missed the incredulous look Hermione shot Harry, who was enjoying a great game of Exploding Snap with Dean.

Spending so much time in the library, Ron had roused the concern of not only his friends, but his brothers also. It was hilarious to them that he was taking his 'studies' so seriously. In reality, Ron kept feeling drawn to the library because the space usually came with the presence of one very handsome Quidditch player.

Ron entered the silent library and noticed Krum chuckle from his spot as he took another bite of a cookie. Everyone was celebrating the weekend and must have been partying in their respective common rooms. He was alone in there with Victor Krum.

Ron's heart rate accelerated and it felt as if his legs turned into jelly. As he took a couple loud stuttering steps towards what was becoming his usual table, Madam Pince reminded him of her presence with her loud shushing. " , no funny business in the library!"

Another soft chuckle from a dark corner made Ron flush considerably. He promptly sat down and started over on his essay.

Potions was, as always, incredibly dull and Ron found his gaze inching up every few minutes to the brooding figure snacking on Bulgarian cookies. Ron's stomach growled at the thought of more food. The mouth watering cookies entering the mouth watering bonbon of a wizard made Ron even more uncomfortable. He, once again, shot his glance back to his unfinished essay.

A short while passed with only the sound of crunching and scribbling. Ron was almost calm when a figure came into his peripheral vision. He chanced a quick look up.

Krum stood there with an inquisitive look on his face. "May I sit?"

Ron blushed and cleared his throat. "Uh huh." Not daring to stare at the handsome young man, Ron awkwardly kept writing.

Suddenly, a cookie was pushed into his vision. It was shaped in an intricate flower pattern with a red jam filling. A soft sugar coated the top like snow.

Ron's baby blues looked up and met dark brown pools. Krum let a small smile grace his sharp features. Ron couldn't help but nervously smile back.

Krum pointed to the cookie and said, "Maslenki, try it. It's good."

"Okay." Ron gladly took the food, but was nervous under the gaze of the seventh year. He was sure that his red cheeks were evident if the burning feeling was any indication.

After a giant bite, Ron's eyes closed in ecstasy. The crumbly cookie was delicious. He was sure glad that he had headed down to the library tonight.

Krum was staring at him still when he opened his eyes. Ron's heart dropped. Those eyes were like mysterious globes that Ron could get lost in. Krum cocked a dark eyebrow and the corner of his mouth lifted up some.

He was devastatingly handsome. Many girls followed Krum around the castle, and saucy rumours about him circulated as frequently as owls did. Viktor Krum had yet to choose who he was asking to the Yule ball, as Durmstrang champion, he had his pick of just about anyone. Ron couldn't help but hope that he himself would have that honour.

"Do you like it?" The hopeful expression on Krum's face softened his features so much that Ron thought that he looked like a puppy.

"It's wicked! I can see why you eat them so often." Ron didn't notice a few pieces of cookie fly out of his mouth.

Krums smiled again and he spoke in something a little more than a murmur, "Maslenkis, they remind me of home. My mother makes them and sends them to me." He continued to describe his mother in a raving tone and Ron listened attentively.

Ron was shocked at how openly Krum was speaking to him. His crush on the wizard was rapidly blooming into deep infatuation. The wizard in front of him was a world famous Quidditch player, yet he was humble enough to speak about his mum. Ron grinned again because both he and the famous wizard had something in common: they adored their mothers.

* * *

(Three Weeks Until the Yule Ball)

"Hey Ron, there's another package for you." Ron looked to see Harry toss a brown paper parcel towards him. Hermione was gingerly plucking Errol out of a large basket of toast.

"Don't know who this could be from…" Ron mused out loud, disregarding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that his owl had brought him.

As he unwrapped the paper, a small tin fell into his hand. Opening it revealed a handful of maslenkis. Ron's entire face lit up. The tin lid had a message etched into the metal and Ron eagerly read it:

 _Gingerbread,_

 _Have some cookies on me._

 _V.K._

Ron looked towards the Slytherin table to see a pair of dark brown eyes examining him. Flushing profusely, Ron shyly grinned at the wizard. Viktor did not know his name, but with a nickname that made his insides melt, Ron didn't feel the need to tell him.

* * *

(Two Weeks Until the Yule Ball)

"Ron, you really need to find a date to the ball. Even Harry has asked someone. I would go with you -as friends- but I already have a date." Hermione prattled on in Ron's ear as they sat in the common room. Ron glared at the roaring fire.

"I don't need your pity date 'Mione." Ron playfully shoved his friend's shoulder. "Who're you going with anyway?"

Hermione's cheeks tinted pink slightly, "I'm actually going with Fred." As Ron balked at her words, she quickly continued. "He asked me while ago, I thought that he was joking…" His friend trailed off and Ron couldn't help but smile. He didn't like the idea of his big brother dancing with Hermione all night, but Fred was loads better than some Slytherin.

"Is there someone you're interested in?" Ron felt immediately guilty for not telling Hermione about Viktor. She was one of his best friends and she deserved to know at least part of what, or who rather, was plaguing his thoughts

"Hey 'Mione," He looked to see his friend smile in his direction. "I have something to tell you…"

* * *

(One Week to Until the Yule Ball)

"You're going to be the only fourth year without a date Ron. Really." Hermione's words mirrored their conversation about a week ago. This time, however, Hermione had a kindness in her tone of voice. Harry smiled indulgently at Ron from his right.

Hermione nudged Ron's shoulder as they walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall. "I hear that the Bulgarian Bonbon is still available."

"He might not even be interested in me…" Ron mumbled.

"The crumbs in your bedspread say otherwise," Harry grinned over at Ron.

Hermione started laughing. Her curly hair bounced as her body shook in giggles. When Ron asked if she'd gone 'round the bend, she replied, "Is there something that _you're_ not telling me Harry?" At the blank expression given to her by the two boys, she prompted, "in Ron's bed lately?"

Harry recoiled at the idea then laughed good-naturedly, "Nah 'Mione. Ron is my best mate. Only pals, right?" Ron felt Harry's arm link in his own.

Ron shook his head in mock disgust. "Don't worry Harry, we are _only_ mates. If Viktor does have feelings for me..." Ron felt a blush creep up his neck, "then neither of you stand a bloody chance with my affections."

The trio laughed and headed into the Great Hall not noticing a group of seventh year Durmstrang students. One in particular had a large grin on his face.

* * *

(Six Days Until the Yule ball)

At dinner, Ron had berated Ginny about who she was going with to the Yule ball. When he heard her talk about a fifth year Durmstrang asking her out, Ron's blood had boiled. He wanted to protect his little sister at all costs and he knew many older students had certain intentions.

After a slight row, the two redheads sat in haughty silence while Harry and Hermione carried on as if everything was normal - mainly because it was. The pair had left shortly after pudding was served, but Ron had remained a little while longer. There were chicken drumsticks at dinner after all, pudding would come next.

He was exiting the Great Hall in hopes to catch up with his friends. The large door that had just shut swung open again and Ron turned his head slightly at the noise. He saw Viktor Krum step out and smile. Ron's freckled face turned red and his palms began to feel sweaty. He knew that he had to ask Krum soon, otherwise someone else would wear him down.

Ron knew that the Quidditch star had received many invitations, but had turned them all down. The fourth year couldn't help but hold out hope. It was a reoccurring fantasy Ron dreamed of every night, Viktor Krum asking Ron to the Yule ball. The almost daily packages of cookies were not exactly subtle, but Ron couldn't take any chances.

"Hullo Gingerbread." Viktor grinned at him. Ron's stomach swooped and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Hullo." Ron replied hoarsely. He stuck out his foot and toed the floor with his trainer. His blue eyes remained stuck on the ground and he couldn't bear to look up.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Viktor asked.

"Sure. Just let me grab my cloak."

All thoughts of his friends had vanished. Ron's stomach felt similar to the time in second year when his curse intended for Malfoy backfired on him. The slugs weren't erupting out yet, but it sure felt like they would soon. Inwardly chastising himself, Ron rolled his shoulders back. He couldn't embarrass himself now.

Once Ron came back down the staircase on wobbly knees, the two of them walked out onto the grounds. It wasn't very late, but it was quite dark due to the Scottish winter. Twinkling lights from Hogsmeade looked like fireflies in the night. Ron focused on putting one foot in front of the other as he and Viktor strolled along the earthy path.

Viktor broke the silence after a few minutes.

"I have had a lot of people asking me to go to the Yule Ball with them." he said softly, almost in self reflection.

Ron felt like saying that he wasn't surprised, but could only muster a quiet. "Brilliant."

Viktor laughed at Ron's short answer. "I do not want to go with _any_ of them." The Bulgarian stopped and turned to Ron.

Although Ron was tall for his age, Viktor had a few inches on him. Viktor didn't tower over him physically, but the dominating presence did nothing to quell Ron's rising heart rate. Small, rapid breaths came out in wintery puffs from Viktor's slightly parted lips. Ron really wanted to kiss them.

"I do not want to go with anyone who has asked me." Viktor repeated himself. This time his voice was slightly husky. A large hand shot out quickly and cupped Ron's cheek. A raised eyebrow prompted Ron to reply.

Ron stuttered, "Oh. Well. That's a right shame. Isn't it?" He laughed nervously as Viktor continued to stare.

Viktor huffed slightly at Ron not taking his bait. "There is someone I would like to go with, Gingerbread."

"Oh yeah?" Wide blue eyes were pierced with brown ones.

"They have not asked me yet." Viktor paused and then leaned in closer to Ron. His face was so close that Ron could feel his breath. He whispered, "I have been waiting."

Ron gulped. He was not afraid of this straightforward ask, and he knew who Viktor was talking about now. He couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

As he did so, Viktor's face softened. All the while, Viktor's hand never left Ron's burning cheek.

"Uh, Viktor… I was wondering if you'd like to-" Ron's words were interrupted by the crashing of lips against his. A bruising kiss was all Ron needed as an answer. Viktor slid his tongue into Ron's eager mouth.

Ron sighed into Viktor's embrace as he felt a strong arm wrap around his lanky form. They stood in the dark of the winter night, mouths exploring and hearts fluttering. Viktor Krum was a damn good kisser. He tasted of powdered sugar and raspberry jam.

* * *

(One Day until the Yule Ball)

Ron was in the library with Hermione, Harry and Seamus. They were working on a tough transfiguration assignment that seemed to stump even Hermione, perhaps she was merely boosting their egos. While Seamus and Harry had a playful argument about transfigured body parts and Hermione scribbled down ideas with a frown, Ron looked over at Viktor with glazed eyes.

He propped his head in his hands and his bony elbow dug into the mahogany table. Ron's object of affection would occasionally look up from his book and wink at him. Ron desperately wanted to walk over to the darkened table and kiss off the crumbs on Viktor's lips. His body ached with the frequent clenching of his muscles as he reminded himself not to blow their cover.

Neither Harry nor Hermione knew of his new fling with the Bulgarian Bonbon -and bonbon he was. Viktor had a thing for sweets, and between the two of them, Ron and he could eat a whole tin of the cookies that Viktor's adoring mum frequently sent him.

Ron's face bloomed red at the memory of Viktor feeding him a broken piece of a maslenki yesterday. The thought of Viktor sensually sucking the jam off of Ron's sticky fingers made Ron's body vibrate with excitement. Viktor Krum was more of a physical being; Ron, although timid, had absolutely no complaints.

* * *

(The Morning of the Yule Ball)

Ron gazed across the Great hall to see Viktor. The Durmstrang was eating breakfast and talking amicably with some Slytherin students. His broad shoulders shook with laughter at a joke one of his friends had presumably cracked. Ron smiled in spite of himself.

* * *

(An Hour Until the Yule Ball)

"Harry, I can't do this." Ron nervously flattened his over ruffled dress robes. "I look like my great aunt Tessie!" Upon sniffing his underarms, he exclaimed, "I smell like my great aunt Tessie!"

Harry, who was busy trying unsuccessfully to charm his hair flat, looked over and smiled at his friend. "Hey Ron, did you want to switch?"

"What?"

"Our robes?" Harry smiled. "I honestly don't care what I look like tonight, Parvati's posh, but we're just friends. And besides, dark blue would look better on you anyway."

"Aw mate you don't have to do that."

"No. I want to." Harry's resolute words shut Ron up.

One more sniff of his acrid robes helped Ron decide. "If you insist."

* * *

(Half an Hour Until the Yule Ball)

"Blimey. Hermione you look stunning!" Ron couldn't help a wide grin cross his face at the sight of his friend. When she smiled up at him and kissed his cheek affectionately, he made sure to add, "Don't let my brother touch you, ya hear?"

Hermione laughed gracefully as she was pulled away by an eager looking Fred.

Standing beside Harry, Ron let out a small sigh. "I'm worried mate. What if I do something stupid? What if he thinks I'm barmy?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I know that you two have been sneaking off lately. You'll be just fine." As Ron was just about to stutter a reply, Parvati came down the steps and reached out to Harry with a friendly grin. She wore bright pink and gold dress robes that looked very good on her.

"Hi Harry. You look very handsome tonight?" Her upturned mouth and questioning look at the archaic robes Harry had swapped Ron for made all three of them laugh.

"Good luck, Ron." Harry whispered as he let Parvati lead him into the dance.

* * *

(Yule Ball)

Ron leaned against the wall as he waited for Viktor. His nerves were far passed the point of affecting him, he was numb with fear. Couples and groups walked past him, oblivious to the redhead in midnight blue.

Just as Ron was about to give up and head up to his dormitory, a large hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Viktor and smiled up at the seventh year. All of his fear melted away at the heated glance of his Bulgarian boyfriend.

"Hello Gingerbread."

"Hello Maslenki."

When Viktor swooped down a bit for a sweet kiss, Ron could hear cheering and a few wolf whistles. Spurred on by the attention, Viktor grabbed Ron and held him tight to his body and deepened the kiss. They must have remained there snogging for a few breathless minutes.

Ron couldn't wipe the grin off of his face as he entered into the dance on the arm of the most handsome wizard in Hogwarts. Viktor led him to the middle of the dance floor and started an elegant waltz. Ron was on cloud nine.

The adrenaline from the attention, the dancing and the dizzying scent of _his_ Quidditch star made Ron feel like he could do anything. The pair waltzed around the dance floor for quite a while until their feet were sore.

Sitting down in a dark alcove, Ron's rosy cheeks were peppered with kisses from Viktor. "You blush so much around me. Are you embarrassed?" The wizard teased him. Ron could only grin back and shake his head.

"Never."

"Good."

* * *

(The Last Day of Classes)

The two of them stood on the edge of the grounds silently. They watched the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs group together as they prepared to take their leave. A soft June breeze drifted over Ron's skin and he squeezed Viktor's hand.

"When will I see you again?"

Viktor embraced Ron in a strong hug. "I will write."

"Yes, but when can I kiss you again?"

"Right now sounds good."

Ron captured Viktor's hawk like mouth in a fierce, consuming kiss. Stubborn tears began to form in his eyes. He squeezed them shut tighter in vain hopes to keep them at bay.

When they broke apart, Viktor cupped Ron's cheek and used his thumb to brush away a slowly falling tear. "My dear Gingerbread, do not cry. You are so full of sugar, you may melt."

Ron chuckled thickly through his tears. He brushed his hair back and blew out of his mouth, hating that he looked so young to his boyfriend in this moment.

"I will write." Viktor kissed Ron's wet cheeks and murmured some lustful Bulgarian phrases into Ron's ear then stood back up straight, rolling his shoulders. "And we will see each other. I promise."

Blue eyes and brown eyes pierced each other and expressed emotions that words could not convey. Ron's heart was breaking. Viktor took Ron's hand in his and kissed it tenderly.

"I must go now." Viktor gestured to the Durmstrang students boarding a gigantic boat.

"I know." Ron replied steeling his gaze on the handsome wizard.

Viktor smiled at Ron one last time and strode up the grass towards his classmates. The lack of Viktor's presence felt like an icy bath of reality that cloaked Ron every time he woke up from dozing in History of Magic. Although right now, the sensation was somehow colder and lonely in an isolated kind of way. Ron wasn't sure when he would see his boyfriend again; that scared him.

Ron's heart seized and he yelled above the sound of blood rushing through his ears. "I love you Viktor Krum!"

When Viktor's decreasing form didn't turn around, Ron fell to the grass on his knees. Feelings of love and a twinge of loss swirled together in a mix of painful yearning. Even when Harry and Hermione met him and embraced him in hugs whispering kind encouragements, Ron couldn't find the strength to look up from his tear soaked sweater sleeves.

* * *

(Second Day Back, Fifth Year)

Ron chose not to comment on Harry's snarky language and took another bite of toast. It was smothered in raspberry jam.

"Oh, look Harry! Maybe there's something from Snuffles?" Hermione pointed to the parliament of owls swooping into the Great Hall. Her attempt to engage the grumpy wizard was not lost on Ron, but it certainly was on Harry. Poor sod -ignored all summer- Ron knew how that felt.

Just as he was about to reach for a string of sausages, Ron watched a small parcel land on top of his plate. He must have forgotten something and his mum undoubtedly would be smug at Christmas for being right about his forgetfulness.

He opened the package and gasped. His heart swelled and his cheeks bloomed a rosy red. Ron couldn't believe his eyes and he opened the package. A tin chalk-full of maslenkis and three tickets to the next international Quidditch match were disregarded as Ron's eyes fell onto a piece of parchment with a few scrawled words:

 _Dearest Gingerbread,_

 _I love you too._

 _V.K._

* * *

AN - I recognize that this fic is super mushy, but we all need a little bit of mush once in a while, right? Thanks again for your support! :)


End file.
